1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluorescence microscope.
2. Related Art
A fluorescence microscope on which a fluorescence emitted by a sample is observed is known as one type of microscope. The fluorescence microscope includes an upright type where an objective lens is arranged above a stage and an inverted type where an objective lens is arranged below a stage. The basic structure of the fluorescence microscope comprises an epi illumination section for irradiating excitation light onto a sample and a fluorescence observation section for observing an image formed from a fluorescence emitted by the sample. The fluorescence observation section includes an eye lens optical system for human eye observation and/or an imaging portion such as a CCD camera. The excitation light from the epi illumination section is irradiated onto a sample via a filter.
Generally, a fluorescence microscope has been placed in a darkroom to perform fluorescence observation in the darkroom. In recent years, it is a more common practice to display an image from an imaging portion attached to a fluorescence microscope on an image display portion such as a CRT and an LCD for observation purposes or process image data on a personal computer.
In such a use environment, operation of a personal computer in a darkroom is rather inconvenient and light emitted from a CRT may be incident around the stage of a fluorescence microscope thus degrading the quality of a fluorescent image. In order to solve these problems, JP-A-2002-207177 proposes provision of walls that shield light from a stage for placing a sample and an objective lens. This proposal has an advantage of doing without a need to work in a darkroom for fluorescence observation.
An assumption that a fluorescence microscope can be used for fluorescence observation without using a darkroom will naturally lead to a request to use a fluorescence microscope on a private desk in a library where routine work is performed. This presents a need for a more compact fluorescence microscope. The external design of a fluorescence microscope is requested to be sleeker.
JP-A-2002-207177 that proposes provision of walls that shield light from a stage for placing a sample and an objective lens, or a sample cover, discloses a set of double doors of the sample cover enclosing the stage in FIG. 1 and proposes a hinged door in FIG. 4. In case a sample door of such a form is provided, when the sample cover is opened, the sample cover significantly protrudes on the side of the fluorescence microscope, which greatly increases the substantial footprint of the fluorescence microscope.
JP-A-2002-207177 discloses, in FIG. 6, a lightproof method by suspending a curtain around a stage while supported by a curtain rail. According to this curtain method, opening the curtain for expose the stage does not increase the substantial footprint of the fluorescence microscope. However, a suspended curtain has problems with lightproofness and durability as well as the appearance is not favorable and could degrade the commerciality of the fluorescence microscope.